In conjunction with present medical practice, prostheses devices have been known which are capable of implantation into the human femur either to medically address a fracture of the human femur or to achieve what has become known in medical practice as a hip replacement. Although medical techniques have existed utilizing prostheses implants which have in the past addressed such hip and femur problems, said prior art teachings, techniques and prostheses have a variety of drawbacks, both medically and physically, said prior art devices not addressing themselves to the various advantages inherent in the invention.
More particularly, it has been the common practice in the prior art in seeking to address a fracture of a human femur or as related to hip replacement to implant a hip prosthesis into said femur by driving said prosthesis into the femur canal and cementing said prosthesis in place with compounds capable of achieving the securing of said prosthesis within said femur. By so doing, there is necessitated in such a medical procedure surgical exposure of the fractured area so that the bone of the femur can be wired at the fracture site, same being required to prevent the cement compound from entering into the soft tissue area associated about the fracture site of the femur since said cement compound upon coming into contact with such soft tissue can cause damage to nerves, arteries, and veins. Additionally, said cement compounds have been found to prevent, impede and/or delay the healing process of said fracture site.
In conjunction with the above and upon review of the prior art to date, the following patents are representative of the prior art techniques referred to above, to wit, a patent issued to Bruce M. Cameron, U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,979, entitled INTRAMEDULLARY SPLINT; a patent issued to Ilias Konstantinou, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,193, entitled FEMUR-SETTING SURGICAL DEVICE, a patent issued to Philip E. Getscher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,441, entitled INTRAMEDULLARY HIP PIN, a patent issued to Robert E. Zickel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,124, entitled SURGICAL APPLIANCE FOR THE FIXATION OF FRACTURED BONES, a patent issued to Onno Buning, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,691, entitled MODULAR PROSTHESIS ASSEMBLY, a patent issued to Hans G. Ender, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,545, entitled BONE-NAIL and a patent issued to a Soviet Union inventor, Serial Number 104110-A.
In conjunction with the above and in keeping with the invention, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to create a new and novel design for an interlocking femoral prosthesis device that overcomes the various problems and disadvantages inherent in the prior art device to date.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein utilization of said device avoids the necessity of utilizing cementing compounds and the like for securing same upon implanting of same in said femoral bone.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein the means for securing said device within the femoral bone is by utilization of pinning means that pass through elliptical openings formed in said device at the lower portion thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein the means for securing said device within the femoral bone is by utilization of pinning means that pass through a circular opening formed at the upper portion of said device.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein the positioning of said pinning devices as they pass through said interlocking femoral prosthesis at the lower extremity of said device are such as to be distally positioned as related to said device and the patient involved while the positioning of said pinning devices as they pass through said interlocking femoral prosthesis at the upper portion thereof are proximally positioned as related to said device and the patient involved.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein said device is capable of utilization with regard to allograft replacement of a portion of the femoral bone.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein said device is capable of utilization with regard to tumor surgery as related to the femoral bone.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein said device is capable of utilization with regard to total hip replacement.
It is another object of the present invention to create a novel design for a device utilized as an interlocking femoral prosthesis wherein the upper portion of said device adjacent to the circular opening formed therein is of a porous construction so as to enable during the healing process the adhering of bone tissue to said device.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations printed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein show and described.